starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft Wiki:Writing unit lore articles
Combining the lore and gameplay information for a unit may result in a large and unwieldy article. To prevent this it may be advantageous to create separate lore and gameplay articles. This page deals with writing lore unit articles. This page has a counterpart dealing with writing unit gameplay articles. The following are not all the possible sections that may or must be included. This must be determined on a case-by-case basis. Article name The article name should be the name of the unit. Exceptions may be deemed appropriate on a case-by-case basis. Link to gameplay pages Affix Template:Lore to the top of each article. See the template for documentation and usage examples. Overview After the notice is the in-universe exposition of describing the unit's history, general properties, and significance. This section need not have a header. This makes it easier to incorporate into featured content blurbs. If size permits the historical and properties information may be separated into discreet level 2 sections. Unit variations A unit may have information unique to discreet portions of the StarCraft universe and not strictly relevant to a general description of the unit. This in-universe section is to record such information. For example a ship type with numerous classes, like the battlecruiser, may have a level 2 section called Classes followed by level 3 sections for each class. Another example may be a unit, such as marines, employed by multiple organizations. Differences in equipment, organization, and history would be noted here. Appearances This is an out-of-universe section dealing with official strategy information and lore development of the unit in Blizzard or Blizzard-authorized products. Each product should have its own level 3 section. Fan-developed strategies should go into complementing gameplay articles. A link to a product-specific gameplay article may be appropriate here. Links to the unit quotation repositories may also be appropriate here. Notes and trivia Articles may include a section to point out the relationship a StarCraft object may have with an out-of-universe object. Please see the trivia policy for ideas on how to determine what is acceptable for these sections. Images Preference should be given to images taken from non-gameplay sources such as cinematics, story-mode scenes, rendered art, etc.. Additional images may be appended to a small gallery near the end of the article. A link to the unit's image category may accompany the gallery. For general image usage guidelines, see ' '. Templates Lore articles should refrain from using gameplay templates. The most prevalent templates for lore articles are the lore navigation boxes. *'Template:ProtossJobs', for protoss "infantry" *'Template:Protoss Ships' *'Template:TerranJobs', for terran "infantry" *'Template:Terran Vehicles', for terran ground vehicles *'Template:Terran Ships', for terran aerocraft *'Template:Zerg Breeds' Categories Lore articles should not use gameplay article categories. References All articles should include a References section at the bottom. This may be done by adding the following code: : References : or : or for pages with lots of references : For more information, please see the guidelines for referencing. Helpful Templates Template:Cleanup * Flags a page as needing some sort of improvement. See the template for usage details. Template:Delete * Nominates a page for deletion. See the template for usage details.